criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia Mantegna
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Arlene Vrhel Joe Mantegna Mia Mantegna Mari Ann Novelli Ronald Mantegna |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Gina "Gia" Cristine Mantegna is an American actress best known for her appearance as Vanessa King in the TV series Gigantic. She is the daughter of Criminal Minds main cast member Joe Mantegna. Biography Mantegna was born on April 17, 1990 to actor Joe Mantegna and restaurateur Arlene Vrhel. She was born in Manhattan, New York, but raised in Los Angeles, California. While growing up, Mantegna was engaged in activities outside of acting, being a trained gymnast, ballerina, and singer. She could also play the saxophone and piano. Her acting career began when she was thirteen years old, when she appeared in the 2003 film Uncle Nino, alongside her father. She then portrayed Grace Conrad, a chic yet arrogant rich girl, in the 2006 film Unaccompanied Minors. Her next couple of appearances were in Murder Book, The Neighbor, and All I Want for Christmas. Later on, she made an appearance on her father's show Criminal Minds, in which she played Lindsey Vaughn, a teen who was abducted along with her friend by Ryan Phillips and his gang. She reprised the role for another appearance. In the same year, she had a recurring role in the TV show The Secret Life of the American Teenager, in which she played Patty Mary. In 2010, Mantegna simultaneously starred in the indie film And Soon the Darkness, in which she played Camila; and appeared in the television series Gigantic, in which she played Vanessa King. In the same year, she was announced as the 2011 Miss Golden Globe for the 68th Annual Golden Globe Award Ceremony. She is currently playing recurring roles in the TV shows The Middle and Under the Dome. On Criminal Minds Mantegna portrayed Lindsey Vaughn, the daughter of former hitman Jack Vaughan who was abducted by a pack of abductors and rapists, in the Season Three episode "3rd Life". She reprised the role in the Season Twelve episodes "Unforgettable", "Green Light", and "Red Light". In "3rd Life", Mantegna is credited by her full first name instead of her present name. She later performed the song There She Goes (originally by Neve) in the Season Eleven episode "'Til Death Do Us Part". Filmography *''Life After First Failure'' (2017) - Christina Robbins *Criminal Minds - 4 episodes (2008-2017) TV episode - Lindsey Vaughn *The Middle - 10 episodes (2014-2017) - Devin Levin *Under the Dome - 6 episodes (2015) - Lily Walters *Cheerleader Death Squad (2015) - Grace *The Bees and the Birdhouse (2014) - Heather *The Prince (2014) - Beth *Squatters (2014) - Stephanie *Ask Me Anything (2014) - Jade *California Scheming (2014) - Chloe Vandersteen *Jake Squared (2013) - Sarah *Perception (2013) - Erica Beecher *The Frozen Ground (2013) - Debbie Peters *Empire State (2013) - Vicky *Getting That Girl (2011) - Mandy Meyers *Apartment 143 (2011) - Caitlin White *Gigantic - 18 episodes (2010-2011) - Vanessa King *And Soon the Darkness (2010) - Camila *Medium (2009) - Devin Mitchell *The Secret Life of the American Teenager - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Patty *The Neighbor (2007) - Ally (credited as Gina Mantegna) *All I Want for Christmas (2007) - Mary (credited as Gina Mantegna) *In the Land of Women (2007) - Teenage Girl (credited as Gina Mantegna) *Unaccompanied Minors (2006) - Grace Conrad (credited as Gina Mantegna) *Murder Book (2005) - Claire Gilroy (credited as Gina Mantegna) *13 Going on 30 (2004) - Gina (credited as Gina Mantegna) *Uncle Nino (2003) - Gina Micelli Soundtrack *There She Goes (2015) - Criminal Minds - "'Til Death Do Us Part" Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses